


Трудно быть богом

by WTF_Deus_Ex_2018



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Deus_Ex_2018/pseuds/WTF_Deus_Ex_2018





	Трудно быть богом

**Название:** Трудно быть богом   
**Автор:** WTF Deus Ex 2018  
 **Бета:** WTF Deus Ex 2018  
 **Размер:** мини, 1580 слов  
 **Персонажи:** Адам Дженсен, ОЖП  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** повседневная зарисовка  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Два года спустя Адам вновь приехал в Детройт.  
 **Примечание:** время действия - после событий Deus Ex: Mankind Divided  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Deus Ex 2018 - "Трудно быть богом"

Дождь шел без перерыва. Иногда Адаму казалось, что в Детройте вообще не бывает солнечных дней. Он не мог вспомнить ни одного. Постоянно только тяжелые серые тучи, нависшие над городом, и неоновые вывески, чей свет, отражаясь, разбивался в лужах на миллионы осколков. Вывески, кстати, никто не выключал даже днем. Казалось, владельцы баров и магазинов сами понимали, что утро не наступит.

Но, похоже, так было только в воспоминаниях Адама. Сейчас, спустя два года, на улице, по которой он шел, не горело ни одной надписи. И будто только дождь напоминал, что он действительно в Детройте. Без яркого неона дома стали похожи на обшарпанные декорации для спектакля, который давно никто не играет. Будто их выволокли со склада, выставили, да так и забыли. Мокрый серый камень под мокрым серым небом. Раньше все это пряталось за призрачным светом вывесок и рекламных щитов. Все казалось не тем, чем было на самом деле. Или, может быть, два года назад Детройту позволялось обернуться в неоновые мечты и заигрывать с местными и приезжими. Сейчас эти фиолетовые и зеленые одежды сдернули, выставив напоказ болезненную правду.

Адам поднял воротник и глубже сунул руки в карманы пальто, но капли дождя все равно скатывались по шее и неприятно холодили. Его взгляд то тут, то там цеплялся за агрессивные граффити. «Наши улицы — только для людей». «Помни Панхею». «Талос Рукер — говнюк». «Вступай в КПА!» «Ауги не ржавеют!» С последним утверждением Адам бы поспорил. Из-за дождя ему казалось, что еще немного, и он действительно начнет скрипеть, как несмазанная машина.

— Эй, сладенький, — вдруг услышал он и, чуть повернув голову, увидел, как из узкого переулка между домами вышла девушка. — Сигаретки не найдется?

Она была аугом. На висках вдоль линии волос располагалось несколько вычурной формы портов; глаза чуть светились фиолетовым, когда она вышла из темноты; шея словно сплошь состояла из хромированных мышц и сухожилий; на плечах виднелись крепления, которые напоминали лепестки тюльпанов; руки и ноги — черные с серебром — были украшены тонкой гравировкой из цветов и листьев. Ноги заканчивались вывернутыми стопами и тонкими шпильками, имитирующими туфли на каблуках. Даже ее открытая одежда и вызывающе короткая юбка казались имплантами. Девушка вообще выглядела так, будто хотела подчеркнуть свою аугментированность.

Адам достал из кармана пачку и, выбив одну сигарету, протянул ей. Девушка зажала сигарету между покрытыми узором пальцами и сунула между губами. Адам щелкнул зажигалкой. Огонек затрепетал под мелкими каплями дождя. Девушка, с зажатой в губах сигаретой, обхватила руки Адама своими. После нескольких затяжек кончик сигареты засветился и начал тлеть.

— Блаженство, — улыбнулась девушка, и, положив руку на бедро, заигрывающе качнулась. — Мне нечем тебе заплатить, сладенький, но мы могли бы найти варианты.

— Я просто дал тебе сигарету, — устало ответил Адам. — Ничего не надо.

Губы девушки чуть скривились.

— Ты из этих? — хмыкнула она. — Ауг, но трахаться с аугами не будешь? Знаю я таких. Говорят, будто им не нравится стук, с которым они ударяются об мой хромированный зад. А на самом деле знаешь, что? Они думают, что если будут наяривать «чистую» шлюху, то станут людьми. Отымеют Акт о восстановлении человечества, и у самих отрастут ножки и ручки вместо протезов.

Адам неуловимо поморщился. Он ехал в Детройт не за тем, чтобы на него в подворотне выливали бочку дерьма. Этого он и в Праге наслушался. Он отвернулся и двинулся дальше по улице. Через некоторое время он услышал звук быстрых шагов. Ему не надо было оборачиваться, он и так знал, что это все та же девушка. Наверное, еще не высказалась до конца. Адам внутренне напрягся.

— Извини, — вопреки его ожиданиям вдруг сказала она. — Я не хотела. Просто стоишь тут все ночь вхолостую, а потом единственный потенциальный клиент нос воротит.

— Я не клиент, — ответил Адам, не оборачиваясь. — Я просто дал тебе закурить.

— Я уже поняла, извини.

Внутренний сканер показал, что она отстала, но потом вновь догнала его.

— Вообще, меня зовут Марни, — сообщила она.

Адам не ответил. У него не было настроения общаться. Марни проигнорировала его молчание.

— У тебя импланты «Шариф Индастриз»? — спросила она. — У меня тоже.

— Не дороговато ли для уличной шлюхи? — буркнул Адам. Он надеялся, что грубость отпугнет ее.

— Ты даже не представляешь, сколько это стоит, — усмехнулась Марни. — Ведь у меня эксклюзивные модели, сделанные по спецзаказу.

Теперь Адам узнал эту вычурную цветочную гравировку на протезах. В «Шариф Индастриз» действительно делали такое. Ни одна другая биотехнологическая корпорация этим не занималась. Их протезы были более грубыми и — если так можно сказать по отношению к аугментациям — более примитивными. Рабочие лошадки, а не произведения искусства.

— Я думал, сутенеры ставят дешевые импланты, — пожал плечами Адам. — Только, чтобы посадить на поводок из нейропозина.

Марни рассмеялась. Адаму показалось, что в ее смехе слышатся серебряные колокольчики. Может быть, так оно и было. Модификация голосовых связок и все такое.

— Это мои собственные аугментации, — сказала Марни.

Адам все-таки повернул к ней голову. Слишком много протезов. И это только видимые. Что-то говорило ему, что невидимых там не меньше.

— Ты попала в аварию? — поинтересовался он. — Или с тобой произошел еще какой-то несчастный случай?

Марни вновь рассмеялась.

— Нет, — ответила она. — Это подарок матери. Она хотела для меня лучшей жизни, поэтому модифицировала, когда я была еще подростком.

— Лучшей жизни? — хмыкнул Адам. Вряд ли сейчас у кого-то аугментации ассоциируются с прекрасной жизнью.

— Она ярая последовательница Сингулярной Церкви Бога-Машины, так что лучшее будущее для меня она видела только в модификациях. Они должны были быть самыми совершенными, чтобы Богу-Машине было легче со мной общаться. Правда, у нее самой стояли простенькие аугментации «Тай Юн Медикал». Но для меня она выбрала самое-самое.

— И как она теперь относится к твоей версии «лучшего будущего»?

— Считает это испытаниями, которые мы должны пережить. Только несломленные будут достойны встречи с Богом-Машиной.

Она заметила, как Адам качает головой, и продолжила:

— Не подумай, у нас с матерью хорошие отношения. Я давно ауг, и такая жизнь — в смысле усовершенствованное восприятие жизни через импланты — видится мне лучшим вариантом.

— Только ты ничего не можешь изменить.

— Ну... — Марни дернула плечами. — Я почти ничего и не хочу менять. Мне все нравится в аугментациях, кроме зависимости от нейропозина. У меня их слишком много, так что поводок очень короткий. Моя нынешняя «работа», — Марни издала короткий смешок, — дает мне стабильность в этом отношении. Хозяева выделяют мне дозу каждую неделю, а если я чувствую необходимость, то и чаще.

На это Адаму нечего было возразить. Хотя бы потому, что нечего было предложить взамен, а просто категоричный совет найти другой источник заработка и нейропозина он считал глупым и бессмысленным. Каждый приспосабливается, как умеет.

— Знаешь, когда особенно гадко, мне хочется верить в то, во что верит моя мать, — вновь заговорила Марни после того, как они некоторое время молча шли рядом. — Будто однажды мое терпение вознаградится, и я встречу Бога-Машину. Совершенного ауга, у которого не будет зависимости от нейропозина, потому что его импланты не отторгаются. И он поделится своим духом, своими способностями со всеми аугами в мире, чтобы мы получили лучшую жизнь. Без зависимости мы приблизимся к Цифровому Вознесению, о котором мечтает Сингулярная Церковь...

— Как все просто, — тихо пробормотал Адам.

— Да, — кивнула Марни. — Ты прав. Никогда ничего не бывает просто. А иногда я думаю, что если бы Бог-Машина и существовал, его давно бы схватили, перепрограммировали и заставили работать на себя.

— Кто? — спросил Адам.

— Не знаю, — улыбнулась Марни. — Те, кто правит этим миром? Те, кому все, происходящее сейчас, удобно? Они бы прикарманили способности Бога-Машины и не стали бы ни с кем ими делиться.

— Мрачная сказка, — хмуро прокомментировал Адам. — В первом варианте было больше надежды.

Марник засмеялась. На этот раз колокольчиков не было. Только почти не слышимый заунывный звук скрипки. Адам взглянул на Марни. По ее лицу стекали капли дождя, они скрывали слезы.

— На самом деле есть только я, мои аугментации и моя потребность в нейропозине, — сказала она, ее голос звучал резко и напряженно. — Здесь и сейчас. Никакого Бога-Машины. Никаких властителей мира. Я им не интересна. Я слишком мелка для их внимания. У Бога-Машины и без меня много проблем, — она потрясла головой, будто желая изгнать мрачные мысли, и добавила: — Спасибо за сигарету и прощай, сладенький. Дальше начинается территория китайцев. Мне нельзя туда заходить, если не хочу, чтобы меня разобрали на запчасти. Хотя иногда мне кажется, что они все равно однажды вырежут мои импланты, но это, конечно, не твоя проблема, — она вновь скрипично хихикнула.

— Прощай, — кивнул Адам. Сканер показывал, что Марни развернулась и пошла назад, туда, откуда они только что пришли. Глаза Адама вновь принялись выхватывать надписи на стенах. «Нет аугам!». «Машины не могут быть гражданами». «Убей ауга — спаси своего ребенка». «Разбери десять аугов — собери машину». Словно в унисон с последним враждебным граффити в голове Адама раздались слова Марни: «... не хочу, чтобы меня разобрали на запчасти... иногда мне кажется, что они все равно это сделают...» И другие, из того, что Адам обозвал «мрачной сказкой»: «... если бы Бог-Машина и существовал, его давно бы схватили, перепрограммировали и заставили работать на себя... на самом деле есть только я, мои аугментации и моя потребность в нейропозине... здесь и сейчас...». Адам вдруг повернулся и бросился назад.

Он быстро нагнал Марни. Она обернулась, резко и испуганно, но потом через силу улыбнулась:

— Что, передумал насчет моего предложения оплатить тебе сигаретку, сладенький?

Адам протянул ей маленький белый листок.

— Что это? — спросила Марни.

— Это номер инфолинка одного очень хорошего человека, — он вложил листок ей в руку. — Когда позвонишь, скажи, что... — он тяжело вздохнул, — скажи, что Адам Дженсен просил найти тебе место в Рабии.

— Адам Дженсен? — неуверенно переспросила она.

— Да. Запомни.

Он резким жестом дернул вверх и без того поднятый воротник, вновь сунул руки в карманы пальто и быстрым шагом отправился дальше по улице. Золотой треугольник Марни на сканере не двигался. Он замер, будто в растерянности, неподалеку от перекрестка. Адам бросил взгляд на небо. Наверное, в какой-то другой реальности в это мгновение тучи разошлись бы, и сквозь них пробился бы луч солнца, словно обещание надежды...

Наверное.

Но небо над Детройтом, по которому шел Адам, по-прежнему напоминало экран телевизора, настроенного на мертвый канал.


End file.
